rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Tricks His Friends
'Cameron Tricks His Friends '''is a ''Rails of Highland Valley short. Plot One morning, Mr. Edwards assigns John, Kara, Cure White, and Wallace to take 211 from Croxton, NJ to Atlanta, GA (after taking a manifest to Croxton first), Lily and Lilim to take an excursion to Chicago (where Lily will later take another train), David, Ivonov, and Bulge to take an intermodal train from Tidewater to Chicago, Will and Eileen to take a mixed freight to Kansas City, Marty, Lilie, and Neville to take the Richmond Limited to Richmond, VA, and Josiah and Teduka to take a manifest to Baltimore, MD. He also gives Nicholas, Ryusei, Marie, and Michael the day off. Mr. Edwards then assigns Cameron to take a mixed freight to Springfield Industrial. Cameron complains, as he is feeling too lazy as usual, but gets down to work after being told off by Mr. Edwards. Cameron has later assembled his train (which appears to have been loaded at various industries on the mountain branch line), and reverses to proceed onto the mainline. However, he has a red signal, where he gets overtaken not once, not twice, but three times in a row! When Cameron arrives at Springfield Industrial about 6 hours later, he sees Jordan, which gives him a plan. He lies to Jordan that "his engine hurts when he moves" and asks him to take his next train back to Highland Valley. Jordan angrily accepts his offer. Cameron then "teleports" back to Highland Valley. When he arrives, he attempts to enter the shed, only to be confronted and kicked out by Nicholas, Marie, Ryusei, and Michael, as part of the "No Lazy Camerons in the shed" policy. Later, Cameron meets up with Jared (who was trying to plagiarize places on ROBLOX), and bribes him into taking his next train to Tidewater. Cameron then asks where Dora and Boots are, and Jared tells him that they were trespassing on the Marias Pass at Cut Bank, MT, where they attempted to take over the whole route, but Swiper swiped their fuel, stranding them. Swiper departed with his freight train for Spokane, WA so that he could get their on time and be out of Cut Bank before the westbound Empire Builder arrived 10 minutes later. Dora and Boots gave up and teleported home. That night back at Highland Valley, Nicholas, Michael, and Marie brag about their day off while Larry complains about him getting extra work from Cameron. Cameron then arrives and tells Jordan, Jared, Dave, and Larry that he has a train to take to Louisville, KY and asks them to cover for him. The four angrily set off for work. Teduka leaves to collect his overnight freight train bound for Columbia, SC. The next morning, after assigning Deven, Cure Dream, George, and Bert, Mr. Edwards asks where Jared, Dave, Larry, and Jordan are, and Nicholas tells him that they might be doing Cameron's work, based on what he heard last night. Mr. Edwards calls Cameron over, who lies about his traction motors. Mr. Edwards soon catches Cameron lying, and tells him he will do extra work as a punishment for his lazy behavior. Jared, Jordan, Dave, and Larry then biff Cameron to the end of the siding as payback for extra work! Characters * Cameron * Mr. Edwards * Officer Evans (cameo) * Ryusei * Nicholas * Michael * Marie * John * Kara * Cure White * Wallace * Lilim * Lily * David * Ivonov * Bulge * Josiah * Teduka * Will * Eileen (does not speak) * Marty * Lilie * Neville * Wyatt (cameo) * Jordan * Jared * Arika (cameo) * Dora * Boots * Swiper * Dave * Larry * Mitch (cameo) * Fives (cameo) * Pops (cameo) * Skips (cameo) * Deven * Cure Dream * George * Bert Locations * Highland Valley * Springfield Industrial * Marias Pass * Tidewater (mentioned) Trivia * First appearances of Wallace, David, Bulge, Deven, and George. * Ivonov, Jared, Swiper, and Bert's first speaking roles. * Stock footage from Change of Plans is used. * David mentioning his "lucky coin" is a Galaxy Railways reference, as is Bulge saying "Let's move out! Ahead full!" Goofs * Ryusei must have said "Back off!" too early. * Cameron pronounces Jared's name wrong. * Swiper has cab headlights instead of nose headlights. Short Category:Shorts Category:Shorts inspired by other series Category:Shorts that feature a crash Category:Season 2